geschichte_der_britischen_monarchiewikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Ambrosius
Ambrosius war Hochkönig von Britannien, doch die Zeitspanne seiner Herrschaft ist so lang, dass manche Forscher vermuten, es könnte sich um zwei Personen gleichen Namens gehandelt haben: Ambrosius der Ältere und Ambrosius Aurelianus. Geschichte Ambrosius der Ältere könnte ein Synonym für Owain (ca 411-425) sein. Es war eine schwierige Zeit mit Bürgerkriegen und Hungersnöten, sowie Überfällen von Pikten, Iren und Sachsen. Es ist mehr als wahrscheinlich, dass in den ersten Jahren kein einziger mächtiger Herrscher erschien, während die alten britischen Stammesführungen wieder erschienen und eine Gruppe gegen die andere kämpfte. Gildas berichtet, dass Britannien von "Tyrannen" regiert wurde, was vermuten lässt, dass es sich um mächtige Personen handelte, die die Autorität usurpierten. Einer dieser Herrscher war Coel Hen, der im Norden regierte, doch im südlichen Britannien erscheinen zwei Namen - Vortigern und Ambrosius. Ambrosius wird von Gildas als Mann beschrieben, dessen Eltern und Großeltern das Purpur trugen, was vermuten lässt, dass sie zu den Thronanwärtern von Rom gehörten. Es ist möglich, aber unwahrscheinlich, dass er ein Sohn von Constantine III war, viel glaubwürdiger ist, dass er irgendwie von Magnus Maximus abstammte. Ambrosius wurde als würdiger und stabiler Herrscher angesehen, nicht als jemand, der von der Macht verseucht wurde. Es scheint, dass er und Vortigern Rivalen waren Historia Brittonum, Kapitel 31 und in der Schlacht von Guoloph 437 auf einander trafen. Vortigerns Macht wurde nur zeitweise gedämpft, erst während der Herrschaft von Ambrosius dreißig Jahre später hatte Britannien seinen ersten wirklich effektiven Herrscher. Doch dies ist eine zu lange Zeitspanne für einen Mann, also sind entweder die Daten falsch oder es gibt einen zweiten Ambrosius, möglicherweise der Sohn des ersten, Ambrosius Aurelianus, den Walisern bekannt als Emrys Wledig. Andere Überlieferungen lassen vermuten, dass Ambrosius Zuflucht in der Bretagne gesucht hatte, und zurückkehrte, um bei der Verteidigung von Britannien zu helfen. Es ist möglicher, dass der ältere Ambrosius sich in der Bretagne in den Ruhestand zurückzog, da er nicht in der Lage war, die Macht von Vortigern zu zerstören, und dass sein Sohn irgendwann gegen 466 zurückkehrte. Es ist auch möglich, dass Ambrosius der Ältere während der Kämpfe mit Vortigern getötet wurde, möglicherweise vor 450. Ambrosius der Jüngere versammelte die Armeen der Häuptlinge von Britannien und sie akzeptierten ihn als ihren Anführer gegen die Sachsen. Es gab sächsische Überfälle an vielen Orten in Britannien, besonders unter Hengest in Kent, Aelle in Sussex und Oeric entlang der Küste von Northumbria. Ambrosius' Aktivitäten scheinen größtenteils auf den Süden konzentriert zu sein, während Ceneu, Leudonus und Gurgust die Überfälle im Norden bekämpften. Es ist nicht bekannt, wie lange Ambrosius regierte oder was aus ihm wurde. Seine Hauptaktivitätszeit scheint etwa fünfzehn Jahre angedauert zu haben, oder 466-481. Die Überlieferungen lassen seine Autorität auf Uther Pendragon oder Arthur übergehen. Uthers Existenz ist an sich sehr fragwürdig, und Arthurs Herrschaft variiert zwischen 25 und 40 Jahren. Es ist möglich, dass Ambrosius' Herrschaft weitere 15 Jahre weiterging, von 481-496. Es wurde vermutet, dass sein Sohn oder Enkel Honorius oder Ynyr war, der Gwent regierte, während ein weiterer Enkel der berüchtigte Aurelius Caninus gewesen sein könnte. Stammbaum # NN, Thronanwärter von Rom ## NN, Thronanwärter von Rom ### Ambrosius der Ältere #### Ambrosius Aurelianus ##### NN ###### Honorius / Ynyr Gwent ###### Aurelius Caninus Historische Quellen Gildas Ambrosius gehört zu den wenigen Menschen, die Gildas in seiner De Excidio et Conquestu Britanniae namentlich nennt, und der einzige aus dem 5. Jh. Sein Werk wird für das älteste erhaltene britische Dokument der sogenannten Artus-Periode des nachrömischen Britannien gehalten. Nach dem zerstörerischen Überfall der Sachsen sammeln sich die Überlebenden unter dem Führer Ambrosius, der beschrieben wird als ein Edelmann, der, möglicherweise als einziger der Römer, der den Schock dieses beträchtlichen Sturms überlebt hat. Seine Nachfahren in unseren Tagen sind sehr schwach geworden gegenüber der Vortrefflichkeit ihres Großvaters avita. Unter ihm erhielt unser Volk seine Stärke zurück, und forderte die Sieger zur Schlacht heraus. Der Lord stimmte zu und die Schlacht nahm ihren Verlauf. '' Einige Grundinformationen über Ambrosius können aus dieser Passage gezogen werden: er war möglicherweise von hoher Geburt und sehr wahrscheinlich ein Christ (Gildas sagt, dass er seine Schlachten "mit Gottes Hilfe" gewann). Ambrosius' Eltern wurden von den Sachsen erschlagen und er war unter den wenigen Überlebenden ihrer ersten Invasion. Laut Gildas formte Ambrosius die Überlebenden zu einer bewaffneten Streitmacht und errang den ersten militärischen Sieg über die sächsischen Invasoren. Doch dieser Sieg war nicht entscheidend: "''Manchmal waren die Sachsen und manchmal die Bewohner die römisch-britischen Einheimischen siegreich." De Excidio, Kapitel 26 Zwei Punkte in Gildas Beschreibung haben viele Kommentare von Gelehrten hervorgerufen. Der erste ist die Frage, was Gildas damit meinte, dass Ambrosius' Familie "das Purpur getragen hatte". De Excidio, Abschnitt 25 Römische Kaiser und männliche Patrizier trugen Kleidung mit einem purpurnen Band, um ihre Klasse zu zeigen, und die Erwähnung des Purpur könnte auf adlige Abstammung hinweisen. Römische Militärtribune trugen ein ähnliches purpurnes Band, also könnte es auch ein Hinweis auf einen Familienhintergrund von Militärführern hindeuten. In der Kirche ist "das Purpur" ein Euphemismus für Blut und damit könnte es außerdem ein Hinweis auf Märtyrer sein oder auf eine Bischofsrobe. Zusätzlich dazu trugen im späteren Römischen Imperium sowohl römische Konsuln und Gouverneure im Rang eines Konsuls ebenfalls Kleidung mit purpurnen Fransen. Die Notitia Dignitatum ein römischer Katalog von Beamtenposten nennt fünf Provinzgouverneure im Römischen Britannien, zwei von ihnen im Rang eines Konsuls. Einer war der Gouverneur von Maxima Caesariensis und der andere der von Valentia. Der Elternteil, der das Purpur trug, könnte einer dieser Gouverneure gewesen sein, deren Namen jedoch nicht bekannt sind. Der Historiker Alex Woolf vermutete, dass Ambrosius mit einem der Usurpatoren aus dem 5. Jh. verwandt gewesen sein könnte, Marcus oder Gratian, wobei Woolf Marcus bevorzugt. Der Artus-Gelehrte Frank D. Reno vermutet statt dessen, dass der Name "Aurelius" möglicherweise auf eine Abstammung von dem römischen Kaiser Lucius Domitius Aurelianus Aurelian, regierte 270-275 hinweisen könnte. Aurelians Feldzüge beinhalten auf die Eroberung des Gallischen Imperiums. N. J. Higham vermutet, dass Ambrosius entfernt verwandt sein könnte mit der Kaiserlichen Familie des spätrömischen Imperiums, so wie die Dynastie von Theodosius. Familienzweige dieser Dynastie waren bekanntermaßen zu dieser Zeit in weströmischen Provinzen wie Hispania aktiv. Mike Ashley hingegen glaubt an eine Verbindung zum Hl. Ambrosius, einem Bischof von Milano aus dem 4. Jh., der als Gouverneur im Rang eines Konsuls im Römischen Italien diente. Der Vater des Bischofs wird manchmal für einen Pträtorianerpräfekten von Gallien aus dem 4. Jh. mit dem Namen Aurelius Ambrosius gehalten, zu dessen Gebiet auch Britannien gehörte, obwohl einige moderne Gelehrte bezweifeln, dass der Hl. Ambrosius mit diesem Mann verwandt war. Tim Venning merkte an, dass der Name "Aurelianus" auch das Resultat einer römischen Adoption sein könnte. Wenn ein Junge in einen neuen "Clan" adoptiert wurde, erhielt er den Familiennamen seiner neuen Familie, und einen zusätzlichen Nachnamen, der auf seine ursprüngliche Abstammung hindeutet. Diese zusätzlichen Nachnamen hatten oft die Form "-anus". Als Gaius Oktavius von der Familie Octavia in die von Julius Caesar adoptiert wurde, wurde sein neuer Name Gaius Julius Caesar Octavianus. In diesem Fall könnte Ambrosius ein Mitglied der Familie Aurelia gewesen sein, und wurde von einer anderen Familie adoptiert, wodurch sein Name Aurelianus wurde. Die zweite offene Frage ist die Bedeutung des Wortes avita, das Gildas benutzt. Er könnte "Vorfahren" gemeint haben, oder eine speziellere Bedeutung wie "Großvater" - womit er andeuten würde, dass Ambrosius mehr als eine Generation vor der Schlacht von Badon lebte. Doch da es hier keine weiteren Informationen gibt, kann diese Frage nicht beantwortet werden. N. J. Higham ist der Meinung, dass Gildas besondere Motive gehabt haben könnte, um gerade Ambrosius in seinem Werk so herauszustellen. Higham zufolge wollte Gildas Ambrosius als Beispiel und Vorbild darstellen, für einen britonischen Anführer, dessen Erfolge durch die Hilfe Gottes zustande gekommen waren, und diese göttliche Hilfe kam aufgrund seiner überragenden christlichen Tugenden. Ambrosius muss für mindestens einen glorreichen Sieg über die Barbaren bekannt gewesen sein, so dass Gildas ihn als einen Mann darstellte, der als das Modell eines erfolgreichen, gottesfürchtigen und tugendhaften Mannes dienen konnte. Auch stellte Gildas vermutlich seine römische Herkunft aus einem besonderen Grund heraus, nämlich um ihn als einen Nachfahren der legitimen Autorität hervorzuheben - ein Erbe, das andere Herrscher seiner Zeit nicht vorweisen konnten. Gildas ist außerdem die Hauptquelle für die Schlacht von Badon, doch da er niemals die Namen der Teilnehmer nennt, ist nicht bekannt, ob Ambrosius oder seine Nachfahren daran teilnahmen. Historiker vermuten, dass es sich um Zeitgenossen von Gildas handelte, die so bekannt waren, dass er davon ausging, dass jeder Leser wissen würde, wer gemeint war. Vermutlich handelte es sich um Personen, deren Herkunft und Identität Gildas' Zeitgenossen so gut bekannt war, dass das Publikum keine weitere Erklärung brauchte. Mike Ashley ist der Meinung, dass die Nachfahren von Ambrosius sehr wohl von Gildas benannt wurden und zählt Aurelius Caninus dazu, dessen Vorname schon eine römisch-britische Herkunft andeutet. Er glaubt weiterhin, dass der beleidigende Spitzname Caninus - kleiner Hund oder Welpe - von Gildas erfunden wurde, der andere genannte Herrscher ähnlich beleidigt, und darauf hindeuten könnte, dass dieser Herrscher eigentlich Conan, Cynan oder Kenan hieß. Einige Historiker glauben, es könnte sich um Cynan Garwyn handeln, einen König von Powys aus dem 6. Jh., allerdings ist nicht klar, ob es sich um einen Zeitgenossen von Gildas handelte. Eine weitere Theorie besagt, dass es sich eigentlich um einen Herrscher der Bretagne handelte - Conomor, der wahrscheinlich eher ein Zeitgenosse von Gildas war. Er stammte vermutlich aus Domnonee, einem Gebiet in der Bretagne, das von Einwanderern aus Dumnonia kontrolliert wurde. Conomor ging auch in die britischen Legenden ein als König Mark von Cornwall. Beda Venerabilis Beda bezieht sich auf Gildas' Bericht über Ambrosius in seinen Werken, macht ihn jedoch zu einem Zeitgenossen von Kaiser Zeno (474-491). Seine Geschichte von Britannien im 5. Jh. ist jedoch nicht wirklich vertrauenswürdig. Er benutzte verschiedene ältere Quellen für sein Werk und hielt sich hauptsächlich an Orosius. Für spätere Einträge zitiert er beinahe wörtlich mit leichten stilistischen Veränderungen die Geschichte von Gildas. Ambrosius' Nachfahren und ihre angebliche Degeneration werden von ihm gar nicht erwähnt. Nennius Nennius bringt mehrere kleine Anmerkungen zu Ambrosius in seiner Historia Brittonum, sein Werk wird jedoch von heutigen Historikern in Frage gestellt. Es existieren mehrere Versionen dieses Werkes, die von einander abweichen. Das älteste stammt aus der Zeit zwischen dem 9. und 11. Jh. und viele Historiker glauben heute, dass die Historia Brittonum nicht einem einzigen Autoren zugeschrieben werden kann. Die erste Erwähnung von Ambrosius erscheint im Kapitel 31, in der berichtet wird, dass Vortigern mit Angst vor Ambrosius regierte. Dies würde andeuten, dass Ambrosius bemerkenswerten Einfluss hatte, da Vortigern in ihm eine größere Bedrohung sah, als in Plünderern aus dem Norden und Versuchen, die Römische Herrschaft in Britannien wieder herzustellen. Die bedeutendste Geschichte über Ambrosius ist jene über ihn, Vortigern und die beiden Drachen unter Dinas Emrys in den Kapiteln 40 bis 42. Dort ist Ambrosius noch ein Jugendlicher, hat aber übernatürliche Kräfte. Er bedroht Vortigern und die königlichen Magier. Als klar wird, dass Ambrosius der Sohn eines römischen Konsuls ist, ist Vortigern bereit, dem Jungen Mann das Schloss Dinas Emrys und alle Ländereien im Westen von Britannien zu überlassen. Vortigern selbst zieht sich in den Norden zurück, in ein Gebiet namens Gwynessi. Geoffrey of Monmouth benutzte die Geschichte später selbst in seiner Historia Regum Britanniae und verschmolz Ambrosius mit dem walisischen Myrddin, der Vorhersagen über kommende Siege der Britonen über die Sachsen und Normannen gemacht haben soll. Weiterhin nennt er ihn Ambrosius Aurelianus und einen der drei Söhne von Constantine III - seine Brüder sind dort Constans II und Uther Pendragon. Im Kapitel 48 erscheint Ambrosius schließlich als "König über all die Könige der Britischen Nation", der Pascent, Sohn von Vortigern, die Herrschaft über Buellt und Gwrtheyrnion gewährt hat. In Kapitel 66 folgt ein Bericht über verschiedene Ereignisse wie zum Beispiel die Schlacht von Guoloph, die zwischen Ambrosius und Vitolinus stattgefunden haben soll, 12 Jahre seit dem Beginn der Herrschaft von Vortigern. Historiker glauben, dass all diese Berichte möglicherweise von verschiedenen Autoren geschrieben wurden. Frank D. Reno merkt an, dass Ambrosius dort immer als Ambrosius oder Emrys erscheint, und niemals der Nachname Aurelianus benutzt wird. Auch wird sein Vater niemals namentlich genannt, nur als römischer Konsul bezeichnet. In späteren Kapiteln spricht der erwachsene Ambrosius nicht einmal von seinem Vater, er wird nicht einmal als Waise bezeichnet, statt dessen nennt ihn eines der Kapitel einen "jungen Mann, der keinen Vater hat". Auch Ambrosius' Alter ist nicht zu bestimmen. Die Historia Brittonum datiert die Schlacht von Guoloph auf das "Zwölfte Jahr von Vortigern", womit 437 gemeint zu sein scheint. Dies scheint eine Generation vor der Schlacht zu sein, die Ambrosius Aurelianus laut Gildas kommandiert haben soll. Frank D. Reno vermutet, dass Ambrosius bei seinem ersten Zusammentreffen mit Vortigern möglicherweise erst 13 Jahre alt war. Auch über seine politische Macht kann man nur spekulieren. Es wird niemals genau gesagt, wie weit seine Kontrolle sich erstreckte. Laut der Historia Brittonum stand er im Konflikt mit Vortigern und Historiker vermuten, dass dies auf zwei gegnerische Parteien hindeutet, eine angeführt von Ambrosius, die andere von Vortigern. Der britische Archäologe J. N. L. Myres geht so weit zu spekulieren, dass der Pelagianismus eine aktive regionale Vorstellung in Britannien war, und das Vortigern die Pelagianisten anführte, während Ambrosius der Anführer der Katholiken war. Spätere Historiker nahmen dies als Tatsachen an und konstruierten regelrechte Erzählungen der Ereignisse im 5. Jh. Eine einfachere Interpretation der Historia Brittonum geht jedoch davon aus, dass der Konflikt zwischen diesen beiden Personen die feindlichen Überlieferungen gegenüber den Nachfahren von Vortigern aufzeigt, die zu dieser Zeit ein Herrscherhaus in Powys waren. Diese Interpretation wird gestützt von dem negativen Charakter aller Erzählungen über Vortigern in der Historia, die auch Inzest nicht ausschließen. William of Malmesbury William of Malmesbury erwähnt Ambrosius nur kurz in seiner Gesta Regum Anglorum. Er versuchte in seinem Werk, die britische Geschichte zu rekonstruieren, indem er verschiedene Berichte von Gildas, Beda, Nennius und anderen zusammenzog. Dort erscheint Ambrosius als Dienstherr von Arthur: Nach dem Tod von Vortimer wurde die Stärke der Britonen schwach, ihre geminderten Hoffnungen gingen zurück; und sie wären direkt in den Ruin gegangen, hätte es nicht Ambrosius gegeben, den alleinigen Überlebenden der Römer, der Herrscher über das Reich war nach Vortigern, und die überheblichen Barbaren unterdrückte durch die ausgezeichneten Errungenschaften des kriegerischen Arthur. William wechselt dann zu Arthur über und berichtet von dessen angeblichem Sieg in der Schlacht von Badon. Dies ist vermutlich die erste Geschichte, die Ambrosius und Arthur mit einander verbindet. Dazu verband er vermutlich die Berichte von Gildas und Beda mit einander, die erklärten, dass Ambrosius etwas mit der Schlacht zu tun hatte, und den von Nennius, der die Schlacht Arthur zuschreibt. Geoffrey of Monmouth Geoffrey of Monmouth nutzte Ambrosius in seiner Pseudo-Historie Historia Regum Britanniae unter dem Namen Aurelius Ambrosius, Sohn von König Constantine. Dessen ältester Sohn Constans wird auf Vortigerns Befehl ermordet und die überlebenden Brüder Ambrosius und Uther, die noch sehr jung sind, werden schnell in der Bretagne in Sicherheit gebracht. Später kehren sie mit einer großen Armee aus dem Exil zurück, zerstören Vortigern und freunden sich mit Merlin an. Sie besiegen den sächsischen Anführer Hengist in zwei Schlachten, der daraufhin hingerichtet wird. Ambrosius wird König von Britannien. Doch er wird von seinen Feinden vergiftet und Uther wird sein Nachfolger. Der Mörder wird im Text Eopa genannt. Historiker stritten lange über die Authentizität seiner Berichte. Obwohl vieles darin sicherlich erfunden ist, muss es aber auch auf wahren Quellen beruhen, die inzwischen verloren gegangen sind. Deshalb ist es schwer zu entscheiden, welche Details der Wahrheit entsprechen könnten. Andere Texte In Walisischen Legenden erscheint Ambrosius als Emrys Wledig (Kaiser Ambrose). Der Begriff "Wledig" ist ein Titel, der von hochrangigen königlichen und militärischen Kommandanten benutzt wurde, die einen großen Erfolg erlangt hatten. Er wurde größtenteils für bekannte Personen wie Cunedda benutzt, doch auch einige eher undurchsichtigere Personen erhielten ihn. In Robert de Borons Merlin erscheint er einfach als Pendragon, während sein jüngerer Bruder Uter heißt, was nach dem Tod des älteren zu Uterpendragon wird. Mögliche Identifikation mit realen Personen Leon Fleuriot hat vermutet, dass Ambrosius mit Riothamus identisch sein könnte, einem britonischen Anführer, der gegen 470 große Schlachten gegen die Goten in Frankreich austrug. Fleuriot behauptet, Ambrosius könnte die Britonen in die Schlacht geführt haben, wurde aber besiegt und gezwungen, sich nach Burgund zurückzuziehen. Danach soll er angeblich nach Britannien zurückgekehrt sein, um dort den Krieg gegen die Sachsen weiterzuführen. Medien * Stephen Baxter - Coalescent * Marion Zimmer Bradley - Die Nebel von Avalon * Alfred Duggan - Conscience of the King * Stephen R. Lawhead - Pendragon Cycle * Valerio Massimo Manfredi - The Last Legion * Mary Stewart - The Crystal Cave * Rosemary Sutcliff - The Lantern Bearers * Parke Godwin - Firelord * Jack Whyte - Camulod Chronicles * Stargate SG-1 Quellen * Kurt Hunter-Mann - The Last of The Romans: The life and times of Ambrosius Aurelianus in The Heroic Age Kategorie:Person Kategorie:Artussage Kategorie:Legendärer König